Shadows of the Past
by Solitaire Emerald
Summary: Sometimes we want to see our past. Sometimes we don't. But at this moment, Miles Edgeworth didn't know what to think.


Hello, everyone. This is a oneshot I came up with quite some time ago and I finally decided to put it on paper, er, screen. The conclusion to my other story will be published soon, I promise, but in the meantime, please enjoy this.

**Also, I don't own anything.**

Miles Edgeworth was walking home from work one rainy night. The air was frigid and the raindrops beat rhythmically against the black umbrella he was carrying.

As he approached his home he noticed a strange little shadow curled up under his porch. When he got closer, he realized that the shadow was a little boy, shivering in the cold.

"P-please, sir," the boy said weakly, "please help me." Edgeworth quickly threw off his coat and draped it around the boy's shivering shoulders and led him inside. After seating him in front of the fire and getting him a cup of hot tea, Edgeworth asked him a few questions.

"Who are you?" he asked. The boy, who had his head down the entire time, lifted it up to reply.

"I'm you," he said. Edgeworth looked into the boy's face. It was true; this was exactly what he looked like as a nine-year-old boy. This was indeed him.

"But how…" Edgeworth said.

"How? I don't really know how. All I know is that when I was trying to run away from Mr. Von Karma, I was taken here." Edgeworth was puzzled; he didn't remember ever running away from von Karma. "But when I saw you, I knew you were me." Young Edgeworth looked down at the large dog that was curled up in front of the fireplace. "Is that our dog?" Edgeworth didn't quite understand how the boy, well, he, could remain so calm about this. Surely traveling through some sort of time paradox would leave him in a state of panic, or at least confusion. But he thought that it would be appropriate to answer the boy's question.

"Y-yes," Edgeworth said trying to stay composed, "her name is Pess." Pess walked up, sniffed the boy, licked his hand in approval, and went back to sleep. Even his dog could tell this was him.

"I kinda wanted to know a few things while I'm here, though," Young Edgeworth said. "Are Phoenix and Larry still around?"

"Yes."

"Are we still best friends?" Edgeworth paused. He didn't want to tell the boy that even though he and Wright and Larry were on good terms, that there was a disagreement and he never saw them for fifteen years. Young Edgeworth spoke again. "We are still friends… right?"

"Yes. We are still… friends," Edgeworth said, thinking back on the many unwanted "surprises" that Larry gave him.

"Was I successful? Well, I guess I was if I'm living here. What about Franziska? What is she like?"

"She's certainly… an interesting woman." Franziska was probably a toddler and it would be frightening to tell a boy, anyone really, that she would grow up to be a fool-whipping prosecutor.

"There's one more important thing I want to ask you." Young Edgeworth set down the teacup on the coffee table and approached Edgeworth. "You haven't forgotten Father, have you?" Edgeworth placed his hands on the boy's shoulders. He could feel his own touch against his own shoulders.

"No I haven't," Edgeworth replied softly, "and I promise you that I never will." Young Edgeworth leaned his head into Edgeworth's chest. Edgeworth hugged the boy and felt his own embrace. He had always considered himself a cold person and didn't think that if he ever hugged someone that it would be rather affectionate. But in fact, it was sort of warm and comforting. He looked down and saw that the younger him was emitting a white glow. The boy smiled.

"Thank you," he said, and when he leaned into Edgeworth one last time, he disappeared, the white glow fading.

Edgeworth woke up in the middle of the night in his own bed. Pess was asleep in her own dog bed, and the fire had long been put out and the teacup washed and put away. It hadn't even rained to day.

"What a strange dream," he said to himself. But he felt oddly… warm. And when he looked down at his hand, it had a white glow to it and faded away into nothing.

Well, I hope you enjoyed it. I thought that maybe I'd try something a little more serious this time around and I hope it wasn't too cheesey. Please review, as always.


End file.
